


Oh! Darling

by asterixs



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Balcony AU, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, Human AU, Idiots in Love, M/M, No beta we die like gays, Rating May Change, Rewrite, Slow Burn, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Tags May Change, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, dumb gays in love, i hated my original fic so much i had to rewrite it lmao, inspired by the beatles, mentions of Connor, rk900 and connor are brothers, two bros chilling on a fire escape 10 feet apart cause theyre super gay and falling in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterixs/pseuds/asterixs
Summary: It's 4:27 am, a quick smoke on the fire escape won't hurt. Or will it? It's not like I'm gonna fall hopelessly in love with my upstairs neighbor right? Right???
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	1. 9/15 4:27 am

**Author's Note:**

> aHAHA i hate Candy Eyes so much so i rewrote it!! and i love this version a lot better!!! ive been sitting on this idea for a really long time and i recently go rehyperfixated on Detroit again so i thought i might as well do it! i have a few other fics im writing that arent dbh related that ill be posting,,,,, at a point in time that is not right now. anyways, i hope you enjoy this!! im writing chapter 2 rn so itll be up as some point lmao

_ Tick Tick Tick  _

Soft ticking seemed to boom in the quiet apartment. It was only interrupted by the occasional shuffling of papers or soft groan. The cycle seemed never ending, but it was broken by the scrape of a wooden chair against the floor. Gavin stretched as he stood up, empty coffee mug in hand. He yawned as he padded over to the small kitchen, followed by an orange tabby eager to beg for a treat. The detective put the mug in the sink and stepped over to the fridge, grabbing out a red bull and a plastic container of sliced turkey. He opened the container and ripped a bit off before tossing it on the ground in the general area of the cat. The cat quickly ate the meat while Gavin put the container back into the fridge. He glanced over to the clock on the wall.  _ 4:27am.  _ A frown quickly formed on the detective’s face. Against his better judgement he cracked open the can and took a long sip. It’s not like he was going to get sleep anyways, too much paperwork to finish. Ever since his partner got transferred a few weeks ago, it began to pile up. It’s not his fault people won’t stop committing crimes long enough for him to finish filing reports. 

With a shake of his head, he decided to take a break, give his brain a rest before subjecting it to more endless paperwork. With another yawn he made his way over to the shelf by the door, nabbing the half empty carton of cigarettes and a lighter in one hand before walking over to the window closest to the couch. He put down the can before lifting the window and trying to make his way through, but lucky for him his leg gave out as he was halfway through. Gavin fell hard face first onto the cold metal of the fire escape, swearing loud enough to wake half of Michigan. He laid there for a moment, just really going through it before slowly getting up. He picked up the now dropped carton and lighter and put them into the pocket of his sweats. ‘ _ At least the red bull didn't spill.’  _ Gavin thought as he reached through the window to get the can, trying to scrape together all the ego that died with that fall.   
  
“You alright down there?” A voice called from above. Gavin stared forward, completely embarrassed someone heard him eat shit. He barely had time to get his thoughts together before the voice called again. 

“Did you die? Do I need to come down there?” Gavin panicked a little before responding.

“No I’m good, not dead.” He held himself back from saying  _ ‘not yet at least.’  _ Best to not scare off the new person with his awful attempt at humor. He fumbled to get a cigarette out and lit it so he didn't say anything dumb. The person chuckled. Gavin couldn't help but think that sounded attractive. Damn the little gay lizard that ran his brain. 

“Well that's good to hear, no need to call the police. Or an ambulance? Whoever takes the bodies away.” The person chuckled again. It was deep and rich. Gavin thought he could definitely listen to it on repeat for hours. His face flushed a little at that. Damn that lizard. He took a quick pull before responding. 

“Coroner would take the body, can’t think any of the officers I know would wanna take a body away in a cruiser.” He laughed a little at the idea of Tina in her patrol car with a stiff. 

“You’re an officer? Do you work at the DPD?” The person questioned. Gavin was a little surprised but answered. 

“Yeah I do, and I’m a detective, way past my days as a beat cop.” The person was quick to answer

“Really? Do you know Connor? Connor Anderson? Tall, brown hair, brown eyes? Kinda acts like a golden retriever puppy?” They asked enthusiastically. Gavin choked on smoke, startled. He coughed as fear crept up his esophagus, gripping his throat closed. This definitely wasn't the direction he thought the conversation would be going. His thoughts raced to every time he had been a dick to Anderson. Every nasty look, every snide remark, everything. With reluctance, he managed to speak.

“U-Uh, yeah I know him, we've worked together on a few cases.” Gavin felt his heart race in anticipation, praying to any god that this mystery person wouldn't come down the fire escape and beat his ass. 

“Oh cool! I hope you keep an eye on him, he’s got good intentions he’s just-” The person paused for a moment. “He’s a few cards short of a deck if you know what I mean.” Mystery dude laughs that sickeningly sweet laugh again,and Gavin is momentarily relieved, forgetting about his fear of getting his ass handed to him, but it didn't last long.

"Wait, how rude of me, I haven’t introduced myself, I’m Richard. I’m Connor’s younger brother.” Gavin could practically hear the smile in Richard’s voice. He cleared his throat before responding.

“I’m Gavin, nice to meet you.” 

“Hold up, Gavin, like, Gavin Reed?” Richard was monotone in his questioning, which made Gavin panic again. Connor must have told him everything and he was absolutely going to get murdered tonight. He tried to speak but he couldn't speak. He finally managed to borderline whimper a ‘That’s me.’ Richard was silent for a moment.

“He’s told me a lot about you.” His voice still emotionless. Gavin could feel himself shudder, not wanting to unpack those emotions at the moment, so he just kept fearing the possibly large man that lived above him. He stayed as silent as possible, kinda just hoping Richard would forget he was sitting below him. A bark of sudden laughter caused Gavin to jump. 

“It’s good to know someone is keeping him out of trouble while me and Steph aren't there.” It felt light a weight has been lifted as relief flooded over the detective. He let out a nervous laugh and tried to breathe again. 

“Yeah kid’s a little too nice for his own good.” Was all he managed to say before sucking down sweet sweet nicotine smoke so he didn't say anything stupid. Richard laughed again, but it sounded lighter, much to the pleasure of the little lizard in Gavin’s brain. The sound of his laugh made him feel warm inside. But he shut that feeling down before he could really think about it, coming to the conclusion he definitely wasn't falling in love with the fire escape man from just the sound of his voice. Definitely not. He was just a friendly stranger. Gavin was too busy burying feelings to realize the old metal fire escape was creaking as footsteps rhythmically made their way down to the detective curled up under his window. It wasn't until a light tap to his shoulder brought him back to reality. 

With a loud shriek he tried to scramble backwards into the wall. He stopped and stared at the person now crouching about a foot away from him with wide eyes. The detective’s face turned red much quicker than he previously thought possible. Richard just stared back before laughing again. From the lights in his apartment, Gavin could now see Richard’s face, and he knew he was in trouble. He looked similar to Connor, but at the same time different. Connor was soft, no angles, but Richard looked sharper, more striking. More attractive. But right now, in the warm, soft light emanating from Gavin’s apartment, he looked beautiful, almost ethereal. He couldn't push the feelings away this time. Gavin knew he was doomed.


	2. 10/29 2:55am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin does a bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is completely different to the original, but i like making people upset and confused in my fics what can i say. ive also decided no matter what im gonna upload the final chapter by the 2nd as its the 1 year anniversary of me posting candy eye. lets hope i dont die trying! ALSO gavins cat is based on my cat and what he says to him is a joke, he does not want to actually punt his cat into the sun!!!!! gavin would not hurt his cat under any circumstance!!!! im just putting this out there so people dont get mad at me for it, they probably wont but im just taking the precation.

“Harrison get off my back before I launch you into the sun.” 

'Mrow.'

“Bub I swear to god you're gonna go into orbit in the next 10 seconds if you don't get your fuzzy ass off my back. That's a threat and you know I make good on my threats.”

‘...Mrow.’

“You dumb little whore get off of me.”

Silence hung in the small room before a familiar ‘ _ kathunk’  _ and noticeable loss of weight on Gavin’s back. The detective let out a sigh before maneuvering off his stomach and onto his back, now that he was free to move around. He glanced off of the bed and onto the wooden floor where the fat bitch pinning him to the bed now was, chewing on his paw. 

“Quit trying to cannibalize yourself you Bub, it ain't healthy.” As expected the tabby didn't say anything and kept munching down on that paw of his. Gavin stayed on the bed for a few more moments before begrudgingly getting up. He stretched and practically dragged himself over to the dining table covered in papers and manila folders. A finished case meant more reports and new cases meant evidence to look through, which all meant more lost sleep, but at this point there was no way Gavin could ever catch up, so why not wreck his sleep schedule even more. He sat down and began filling in and signing report after report. At some point he just zoned out and by the time he came to 20 minutes had already passed. 

Deciding he too distracted to get anything done, he just sat back and stared up at the white ceiling. In the middle of contemplating whether or not moving to the coast of Maine was a realistic idea, a small fuzzy head ramming itself into Gavin’s shin brought him out of his isolated coastal daydream. Reaching a hand down he scratched the tabby’s head. Harrison chirped in response to the attention. After a few minutes of playing with the tabby, the detective finally came to terms with the fact he wasn't going to get anything done this late. 

He stood and grabbed the pack of cigarettes and lighter off the small table next to the window. Before he could crawl out he noticed someone about halfway up the stairs of the fire escape reading. He could tell it was Richard because of the atrocious pants he was wearing. In the approximately month and a half they had known each other, Gavin and Richard had become pretty close. They spent pretty much every night together talking and dicking around while trying to not get a noise complaint. Tonight that didn't cross the detective’s mind, so as casually and stealthy as he could he moved over to the window closest to the stairs and knocked on it as hard as he could. Richard practically jumped into the lower atmosphere at the sudden noise, dropping his book. He quickly looked for the source of the noise before catching sight of Gavin borderline hyperventilating on the floor. Richard, picked up his book, got up from the stairs and walked over to the window and waited for Gavin to finish. Once he did, he lightly knocked on the window and waited again. Gavin opened the window and leaned on the side of the sill with a shit eating grin on his face.

“May I help you?” He said, trying his hardest not to laugh again. Richard looked him dead in the eyes, staring for a few seconds. If anyone asked, Gavin would swear up and down that that didn't make him feel completely intimidated and a little aroused. 

“Anyone ever told you 're a dickhead Gav?” Richard said cracking a smile. That made Gavin smile too.

“Every day baby.” He tried to awkwardly laugh off the pet name, it looked like Richard was trying to do the same as well, but the detective chalked it up to his feeble little gay mind playing tricks on him. He shook his head a little before coming back to reality.

“Hey big guy, lemme through, I got an addiction to fuel.” He fidgeted with the carton in his hand before climbing through the window, not really waiting for the other man to move. And guess what, Gavin does what he's best at, and trips halfway through, except instead of hitting cold solid iron, he falls face first into a soft, warm chest and arms. Gavin froze up, half too embarrassed to face the consequences, half not wanting to leave the warm embrace. Everything about being in Richards arms was intoxicating to Gavin’s little gay lizard brain.  _ The heat, the smell of expensive cologne clinging to his tacky sweater, the strong arms holding him _ . He felt high every time he inhaled. Without thinking Gavin’s arms moved to cling onto Richard’s midsection and buried his face into his chest. They two stayed like that for a moment, not realizing what they were doing. 

“You comfortable down there?” Richard said with a nervous laugh. Gavin's face turned bright pink, and he stopped again. Brain, heart, lungs, hands, nothing dared to move, as if doing so would ruin the moment. Or maybe it was fear, like if he didn't move Richard would instantly forget he was currently clinging to his midsection. It was only when Richard shifted his chin onto the detectives head did the gay fear end and the gay panic start. He quickly untangled himself from the larger man and took a few steps back, hitting the glass of his window. 

“I’m so sorry I shouldn't have done that, I- I need to leave.” Gavin stammered quickly, turning, crawling through the window and shutting it, ignoring whatever Richard was saying. Once safely inside he dared to glance out to the fire escape. Richard was just staring into Gavin’s apartment, not at Gavin himself, just into the softly lit room. He looked down, and made a face the detective couldn't figure out. Defeat? Disappointment? Confusion? Maybe it was some sad mix of all three. It took him a few seconds before he turned and walked up the fire escape. Gavin could hear every footstep up,each slow, heavy step a cruel reminder he just hurt someone he cared about. 

A small bump on the back of his leg broke the detective out of his overthinking, and a loud alarm told him he had three hours until work. He jumped at the loud noise and scrambled to the phone charging on the bed. Once the alarm was off Gavin just stood, staring at the wall, he could feel tears start to well. He wasn't gonna cry over this. Yeah he felt really really shitty about it, like the shittiest he's ever felt, and probably just ruined one of the only decent friendships he'll ever have, but he wasn't gonna cry. Nope. Not at all. It was soon after that thought crossed his mind he could feel tears streaming down his rough cheeks. He wiped away the the tears and fell onto the empty bed before anymore could fall. He buried his face into the sheets, not wanting to think about what he’s just done. A familiar weight jumped onto the bed, soon crawling its way over to Gavin’s vacant back. The tabby settled on the detective and started kneading and purring. 

“Harrison I swear you're going into orbit you, orange menace.” 

'Mrow'

"Oh fuck you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! comments and kudos are very much appreciated!!!


	3. 10/30 12:42am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a drunk apology text will make things better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT KIDS, I WROTE THIS IN LIKE 30 MINUTES AND I JUST WANNA MAKE THINGS WORSE FOR THEM. 12:42am is gonna act like a 2.5 bc i didnt want to write an entire apology chapter but i also didnt want to just leave the situation unnoticed, so i made it worse >:Dc this is the first time ive written something like this so idk if its good or not lmao i hope it is.

10/30 12:42am

**_Gavin:_ ** Hey i know i should like call you or actually man up and go outside and say it to your face but 

quater way thru a bottle of wine right now and i dont wanna sa y something stupid long story short im really sorry 

about last night how i acted was real dumb and im sorry if i upset you im just stpid and not 

used to liek touchie stuff

**** 10/30 12:48am

**_Tricky Dick:_ ** It’s alright. I figured it was something along those lines, no harm done. As for apologizing over text, again, it’s alright. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself trying to come up the stairs. I don’t think they particularly like you. (:

  
  


**** 10/30 12:48am

**_Gavin:_ ** lmao i dont think they like me eithre anyway i hope you habe a good night tricky dickard mwah

  
  


**** 10/30 12:53am

**_Tricky Dick:_ ** Tricky Dickard? Like Richard Nixon? Is that some kind of nickname you have for me? 

**** 10/30 12:54am

**_Gavin:_ ** ahaha yeaaahh like the nixoon dude the presedent guy i thought it was funny so its ur contact

**** 10/30 12:53am

**_Tricky Dick:_ ** I- You know what, thank you Gavin. It is quite funny. 

**_Tricky Dick:_ ** Wait are your windows open? I think I can hear you laughing? 

**** 10/30 12:54am

**_Gavin:_ ** YOU CAN???? Ahahah sorry im not trying to be loud but ur funny

  
  


**** 10/30 12:56am

**_Tricky Dick:_ ** No need to apologize, I think it’s cute. 

**_Tricky Dick:_ ** Actually i think charming would be the better word. 

**** 10/30 12:57am

**_Gavin:_ ** awwww u think im cute

**_Gavin:_ ** wait u think im cute?????

**** 10/30 1:05am

**_Tricky Dick:_ ** As I said, charming would be a better word to describe you. (:

  
  
  


**** 10/30 1:10am

**_Gavin:_ ** ah 

**_Gavin:_ ** okay 

**** 10/30 1:16am

**_Tricky Dick:_ ** You should get some sleep detective. Make sure you drink some water before you go to bed. Have a good night. 

**** 10/30 1:10am

  
**_Gavin:_ ** night rich

_seen 1:10am_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! kudos and comments are greatly appriciated!! i love reading and responding to them!


End file.
